Danger in Pregnancy
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Estranhos crimes começaram a acontecer em Storybrooke e todos eles envolvendo mulheres grávidas e as mortes sempre aconteciam da mesma forma. Emma está investigando este estranho caso e nenhuma pista evidente aparece e em meio a isso ela se vê envolvida com Regina. Onde tudo isso dará?
1. Evidence

A escuridão que despontava no céu da cidade já indicava que a noite havia chegado a Storybrooke, porém os últimos dias estavam sendo cansativos demais para Emma Swan que trabalhava por horas seguidas desde que esses crimes estranhos começaram a acontecer em Storybrooke.

Por mais que ela passasse a maior parte de seu tempo analisando infinitas papeladas ela nem parecia estar perto de desvendar o mistério que rondava a pacata cidade. Ali já não era mais o local seguro de antes e isso ficava estampado no medo presente em todos os habitantes que não se sentiam mais seguros da mesma forma que antes.

Não importavam quantas horas ela passasse trancafiada naquele escritório que ela não conseguia encontrar uma pista que a levasse ao assassino, pois o crime parecia ser extremamente calculado o que não tinha permitido ainda Emma encontrar qualquer tipo de erro. E essa sensação de impotência crescia à medida que os crimes continuavam a aumentar deixando toda a cidade em pânico.

Papéis espalhados por toda a mesa e copos de café da Granny's esparramados por seu escritório. Mais uma vez Emma levava o copo de café aos lábios enquanto tomava um grande gole. A xerife cada vez mais precisava consumir cafeína para ficar desperta, mas cada vez ficava mais difícil. E isso se refletia nas olheiras que apareciam em seu rosto. Essa investigação tirava o seu sono tranquilo de todas as noites. E sua paz também.

Os crimes continuavam acontecendo e não tinha nada que Emma pudesse fazer para evitar essa onda de assassinatos que assolavam a cidade. Ela só sabia que todas as vítimas desse serial killer eram grávidas, e esses crimes tinham sempre as mesmas características.

Os ferimentos encontrados nos corpos das vítimas eram sempre os mesmos, o que levou Emma a associar o crime a uma só pessoa. Pelas investigações Emma chegou à conclusão de que o assassino pegava suas vítimas de forma indefesa, já que em nenhuma das autópsias realizadas havia sinal de luta com o assassino.

Estudando todas as autópsias feitas com as mulheres fez com que Emma concluiu que o assassino tinha uma espécie de ritual na hora de cometer seus crimes. Logo foi possível traçar um esquema da forma que todos esses crimes eram cometidos. Por não ter nenhum tipo de reação aos ataques pode-se pensar que talvez o assassino golpeasse suas vítimas por trás, e as mesmas caíam para frente, porque sempre tinham lesões na cabeça e escoriações em suas faces.

Na maioria das vezes se tratava de algum tipo de traumatismo craniano ou até uma concussão que evidenciava mais ainda o ataque premeditado. Quando as vítimas já se encontravam desacordadas o assassino provavelmente desferia vários chutes no corpo das mulheres, porque vários hematomas roxos eram encontrados no corpo das vítimas. Geralmente o assassino espancava as mulheres até a morte e por último usando uma faca talhava um X em torno do ventre das grávidas.

Nenhuma evidência era deixada para trás. Quem o fazia conseguia executar os assassinatos de maneira que se tornava impossível se chegar a algum lugar.

– Seja lá quem for que comete esses assassinatos, como a pessoa consegue não deixar nenhuma pista sobre sua identidade? – questionava Emma em voz alta enquanto dava mais um gole em seu café numa tentativa frustrada de afastar todo aquele torpor sonolento que queria se apoderar de seu corpo. Ela queria voltar aos papéis. Ela precisava tornar a analisar tudo torcendo para que daquela vez ela encontrasse uma nova evidência que a deixasse mais perto desse serial killer.

Mas, tudo o que Emma fez foi soltar as folhas que estavam em suas mãos num canto qualquer e pesadamente fechar seus olhos. – Vou cochilar apenas por cinco minutinhos. Depois volto ao trabalho. – disse a loira sucumbindo ao cansaço e entrando num sono sem sonhos deixando seu corpo finalmente receber um descanso justo.

– Mis Swan... – chamou Regina e não obteve nenhuma resposta enquanto observava a loira dormindo em cima de toda a papelada da delegacia. – Miss Swan... – ela elevou um pouco sua voz e pode notar que os olhos da xerife finalmente pareciam estar sendo abertos.

– Regina... – disse a loira se recompondo em sua cadeira e desconcertada se abaixou para pegar os papéis do arquivo que tinham caído pelo chão.

– Finalmente parece que a Bela Adormecida decidiu despertar. – comentou com ironia. – Miss Swan, eu sei que todos estamos preocupados com os crimes que andam acontecendo em Storybrooke, mas se estava cansada creio que deveria encerrar seu expediente e seguir seu rumo. – falou Regina tentando esconder alguma pitada de preocupação que poderia sentir por Emma.

– Então quer dizer que a prefeita se preocupa com a xerife? – questionou Emma com um sorriso travesso no rosto. – Isso para mim é novidade.

– Não... Não é preocupação Miss Swan. Estou apenas zelando pelo bem da cidade. – respondeu a morena tentando agir com sua frieza típica, mas acabou falhando consideravelmente. – Quer dizer, com todos esses crimes acontecendo na cidade não precisamos que a xerife, qu porto seguro de toda a população, tenha algum tipo de estafa causada por estresse.

– Regina... Você pensa que engana a quem? – disparou a loira soltando uma deliciosa gargalhada. – Eu sei quando alguém mente e eu posso dizer que você não passou em meu detector de mentiras ambulante. Você está mentindo porque posso sentir a sua preocupação a quilômetros de distância e não é apenas pelo fato de eu ser a xerife e segurança de toda a cidade.

– Por que você acha que eu me preocupo com você? É muito convencimento não acha? – questionou Regina enquanto alisava uma ruga invisível em sua saia, mas que na verdade era sinal de quando demonstrava estar desconcertada com qualquer situação. – Não vim falar sobre vida pessoal. Na verdade preciso saber sobre o caso. Alguma novidade? – perguntou a prefeita deixando transparecer preocupação em seu olhar.

– Eu passo todos os dias olhando esses relatórios e arquivos e não tem uma informação que nos faça pelo menos ter um suspeito. Já tentei ver se Ruby conseguia farejar alguma coisa na última cena de crime, mas ela não conseguiu nenhum resultado porque a cena estava infestada de um cheiro adocicado que prejudicou o olfato dela.

– Quem quer que seja essa pessoa conhece bem demais os nossos hábitos. E isso me deixa assustada. – suspirou a morena enquanto sentava-se numa cadeira em frente à Emma. – Hoje tive um grupo de habitantes da cidade que estiveram em meu gabinete e disseram que estão dispostos a sair da cidade mesmo que não se lembrem mais de suas verdadeiras identidades. Eles estão com medo de constituírem uma vida e do nada algum maníaco acabar com uma família em expansão. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – Regina deixou escapar um soluço e pela primeira vez Emma pode ver como a morena se sentia com toda essa situação. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da morena e Emma ofereceu um lenço para a morena que aceitou sem relutar. – No começo eu fiz essa cidade apenas para ser meu objeto de vingança, mas no início eu ficava tão sozinha. Eu me sentia num jogo de tabuleiro onde a única peça que se movia era a minha. Aí entrou Henry em minha vida e anos depois você... – ela parou de falar abruptamente. – Você me desafiava quando ninguém mais fazia e de alguma forma mexia comigo. Eu percebi que eu não queria uma vida onde ninguém se lembrava de mim. Foi assim que Storybrooke se tornou realmente o meu recomeço. E ver as pessoas querendo abandonar a cidade por medo me deixa tão triste. – terminou de falar com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Emma delicadamente enxugou uma por uma. – Eu não sei como, mas nós vamos passar por isso. Um dia quem quer que seja essa pessoa cruel cometerá um erro que nos levará até a ela. – completou Emma colocando suas mãos sobre as de Regina e imediatamente sentiram um leve formigamento por causa do contato das duas peles. Regina tentou se afastar da mão de Emma, mas a loira a impediu. – Você sentiu o mesmo que eu senti?

– Eu não senti nada Emma. Do que é que está falando? – questionou a morena enquanto fungava suavemente no lenço oferecido por Emma.

– Eu tenho certeza que não senti isso sozinha Regina. Quando nossas mãos se encostaram... Eu nunca senti isso antes. – disse a loira massageando sua mão e soltando um tímido sorriso.

– Sinto muito desapontá-la, mas se você sentiu algo foi sozinha. Eu estou completamente normal. – normal era a palavra que não poderia defini-la neste momento. Seu coração batia acelerado e quanto mais ela tentava negar mais ficava evidente de que ela sentiu o mesmo que Emma.

– Eu já te disse que você mente mal? – perguntou a loira. – Eu tenho certeza que você sentiu o mesmo que eu senti. – aproximou-se de Regina e mais uma vez segurou a mão da mulher a sua frente. Dessa vez, porém, a morena não conseguiu esconder o forte arrepio que perpassou por sua espinha e apertou a mão de Emma na medida em que sentia seu corpo entrar em outra dimensão.

– Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo... - suspirou a mulher enquanto olhava profundamente para os olhos verdes de Emma.

– Eu também não faço ideia do que seja, mas apenas desejo uma coisa agora. - disse afastando o cabelo de Regina que tinha caído sobre os seus intensos olhos castanhos e logo em seguida a puxando para um beijo que a morena relutou a princípio, mas que logo se viu entregando ao calor do momento.

Regina abruptamente se afastou de Emma. – Não! Isso não é certo. – ela se escorou na mesa da delegacia enquanto se recuperava do beijo de Emma. A verdade é que ela não se sentia assim há tempos e aquele beijo só fez seus desejos pela xerife aumentarem ainda mais. O que lhe restava a fazer era fugir.

– Não existe errado Regina quando o coração começa a nos guiar. Eu sei que quer isso da mesma forma que eu quero. – Emma a puxou novamente para mais um intenso beijo.

– Eu... Eu quero isso tanto quanto você... – respondeu Regina ofegante. – Mas, eu tenho medo de tudo o que pode acontecer. Tenho receio de onde estarei mexendo e depois disso não terá volta. Eu não sei o que quero. – completou confusa olhando intensamente para a loira.

– O seu problema é que você se preocupa demais. Tenho que confessar-lhe algo. Sempre me senti balançada por você, mas cada vez mais venho sentindo que se trata de algo recíproco. Mas, agora nesse momento eu tenho certeza. – disse Emma empurrando Regina em cima da mesa da delegacia fazendo todos os arquivos se esparramar pelo chão.

Regina fechou seus olhos tentando aproveitar o momento e tentando dissipar todos os medos e inseguranças que povoavam sua mente e a morena deixou um suspiro sair de sua boca ao sentir as mãos de Emma passando por todo seu corpo.

– Espera um pouco. – disse Regina interrompendo o momento e recebendo um muxoxo de insatisfação da loira que a essa altura já se encontrava em cima de Regina. – Vamos trancar essa porta. Não quero que ninguém chegue e veja essa imagem. – disse Regina com um sorriso safado saindo de seus lábios enquanto sua magia se encarregava de trancar todas as portas da delegacia.

As mãos de Emma passavam por todo o corpo de Regina a fazendo se sentir como nunca tinha estado em sua vida. Livre, leve, solta e cheia de tesão. Os gemidos que saíam da boca de Regina serviam como combustível para Emma explorar ainda mais todas as curvas da morena. Logo as roupas que usavam foram descartadas em um quanto qualquer da delegacia e ambas as mulheres nuas aproveitavam qualquer tipo de contato que tinham uma com a outra.

Emma satisfazia a morena da melhor forma possível, ao passar perto dos seios da morena os lambia e chupava arrancando gemidos de aprovação de Regina que se encontrava com seus olhos semicerrados e deixando todo o prazer que sentia transbordar em suas ações. Quanto mais Emma lhe dava prazer, mais Regina se contorcia de excitação traçando leves arranhões nas costas da xerife.

Os beijos de Emma cada vez mais desciam, passando primeiro por seus seios, em seguida pela barriga torneada da morena indo em direção ao sexo de Regina que já se encontrava pronto para recebê-la.

– Assim que eu gosto... – disse Emma ofegante. – Encontrar seu sexo molhado esperando por mim. – em seguida ela massageou de leve o clitóris de Regina que se encurvou com a sensação maravilhosa que tomou conta de seu corpo.

– Já devia prever que é convencida até no sexo. – comentou a morena com a voz rouca que lhe concedeu um apelo demasiadamente sexy. – Acho melhor pararmos de conversas e quero ver do que a xerife é capaz.

Ao som das palavras de Regina lhe desafiando foi o combustível que Emma precisava para puxar Regina para si com mais intensidade e deixando que os sexos das duas se encostassem o que causou um frisson em ambas as mulheres. Os gemidos de Regina aumentavam cada vez mais de intensidade o que a loira viu como um sinal para avançar em direção ao centro de Regina onde alternava suas estocadas em movimentos leves e ao mesmo tempo precisos.

– Emma... – gemeu Regina o nome da loira com a voz carregada de tesão. – Eu te quero dentro de mim... Agora! – Emma sempre sonhava com o momento em que finalmente diria o seu nome de forma espontânea, e sendo dito daquela forma e naquele momento foi melhor que ela pode sonhar. E em seguida estocou três dedos dentro do sexo da morena o mais profundo que pode e logo um orgasmo se apoderou de Regina que em seguida sem ao menos deixar algum tipo de aviso fez o mesmo com Emma que também sucumbiu ao orgasmo causado por Regina. Após gozarem ambas permaneceram abraçadas apenas sentindo os batimentos cardíacos uma da outra.

Ficaram ali por um tempo que elas não conseguiram calcular até que os raios solares acusaram o nascimento de um novo dia. Regina levantou-se abruptamente enquanto lutava com si mesma para vestir suas roupas o que logo causou um estranhamento em Emma.

– Calma Regina. – disse a loira sonolenta. – Você mesma trancou a porta com magia. Ninguém irá entrar aqui.

– Isso não deveria ter acontecido. – respondeu Regina cabisbaixa evitando qualquer tipo de contato com a loira.

– Como assim não deveria ter acontecido? – questionou a loira enquanto foi nua atrás de Regina e puxou o rosto da morena em suas mãos de forma que ela a olhasse. – Depois da noite maravilhosa de ontem você não pode agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Não aconteceu nada Emma. Foi apenas um erro. Tire o dia de folga. – disse Regina antes de sumir numa nuvem roxa de magia deixando Emma sozinha e nua na delegacia.


	2. The following day

Se Emma Swan pudesse relacionar magia com algum sentimento certamente era algo semelhante a medo. Insegurança talvez se fosse analisar mais profundamente a questão. A loira chegara à conclusão ao analisar as atitudes de Regina sempre que a morena utilizava sua magia. Não era apenas para demonstrar poder ou superioridade. Era algo mais profundo. E isso a xerife sabia apenas de olhar para os olhos tristes de Regina. E por mais que a morena tentasse ao máximo fugir de todos os seus sentimentos seu olhar sempre mostrava o contrário.

E de acordo com a análise que Emma tinha feito em poucos minutos, a loira sabia que Regina sentia algo por ela, mesmo ela tendo desaparecido após acordar ao seu lado depois da noite maravilhosa que as duas mulheres compartilharam. E Emma ainda não tinha sido capaz de esboçar nenhuma reação após a fuga tempestuosa de Regina. O que mais lhe doía era saber que tudo isso era fruto de um bloqueio que Regina criava ao seu redor e Emma já não sabia como ela poderia quebrar essa barreira.

E a loira ainda olhava estática para o local onde a morena tinha desaparecido através de sua característica fumaça roxa. Por mais que ela tentasse controlar uma única lágrima escorreu por seu rosto enquanto ela ainda podia sentir de leve o perfume de Regina preenchendo o ambiente. Ela fechou seus olhos tentando memorizar o cheiro da mulher que tanto mexia com suas estruturas, mas infelizmente o cheiro gradativamente ia desaparecendo enquanto seu coração queria cada vez mais a morena ao seu lado.

Foi aí que ela percebeu tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Não, não era em relação à investigação que lhe privara de todo o seu sono e sim sobre a morena que não saía de seus pensamentos. Regina sempre dependente de sua magia quando tinha que lidar com algo que fugia ao seu controle. Era como se ela se escondesse atrás de seu poder e ficasse ali escondida de tudo e todos. A loira então colocara na cabeça que faria a teimosa prefeita se desfazer de todas suas muralhas. E Emma Swan quando colocava algo em sua cabeça não desistia nunca.

Emma passou a mão por todo o seu corpo e uma de suas mãos roçou em seus peitos nus. Só então ela se dera conta que ainda estava nua. Assim como tinha vindo ao mundo, só que dessa vez ela estava com todo o seu corpo pulsando e clamando por Regina. Só de pensar na morena um arrepio perpassou pelas espinhas de Emma. Era como se ela entrasse numa nova sintonia e um compasso se formasse dentro de si. Ela nunca se sentira tão completa desta maneira. Só Regina era capaz de fazê-la se sentir assim.

Naquele momento ela sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ali ela se dera conta do que sentia pela prefeita era algo maior do que uma atração sexual e pela primeira vez ela se deixou levar pela ideia de estar apaixonada por Regina. E ela lutaria por esse amor com todas as suas forças. Ela pegou suas roupas caídas pelo chão e se vestiu calmamente. Iria para casa e aproveitaria do dia de folga que Regina tinha lhe dado.

Regina se teletransportou direto para seu quarto com suas mãos trêmulas e sua visão turva por conta de todas as lágrimas que caíam insistentemente por seu rosto. Ela já não insistia mais em secá-las com a palma de sua mão, porque em questão de segundos novas lágrimas substituíam as anteriores. Sentou-se em sua cama e as imagens da noite anterior não saíam de sua cabeça.

E tudo isso era o que a deixava mais confusa. Ter que lidar com qualquer coisa que lhe fugia ao controle ainda era complicado para ela. Aquelas lembranças mexeram com Regina mais do que ela queria admitir. E ela não gostava de se sentir tão vulnerável desta maneira. Muitas coisas aconteceram em sua vida em tão pouco tempo, mas admitir seus sentimentos ainda era algo que ela não estava preparada para lidar.

Sempre vivera a margem dos erros de seu passado e por mais que sua vida tivesse mudado muito ela ainda vivia com o fantasma de seu passado lhe rondando quase o tempo inteiro. As palavras que lhe foram ditas pareciam ainda exercer um enorme controle sobre si. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar nas palavras de sua mãe eram elas que sempre ressoavam em sua mente: o amor é uma fraqueza.

Ela queria gritar e rebater que tudo isso era uma grande mentira e a vontade que sentia era reencontrar a jovem que tinha sido um dia. A que teria dito que o amor é mágico e que produz felicidade. Infelizmente as palavras ditas por Cora acabaram se sobressaindo e a voz dócil e inocente ficara enterrada no fundo do coração endurecido da que se tornaria a Evil Queen.

Tudo se encaminhara na vida sofrida de Regina da mesma forma fria que ela julgava ser sua forma de defesa até a noite anterior onde ela e Emma Swan se entregaram a um sentimento que ambas considerável impossível de acontecer. Aí que a mente de Regina entrou em conflito. Os braços de Emma passando por todo o seu corpo e todo o prazer que ela lhe proporcionara lhe deixava mais confusa ainda.

Era como se Regina tivesse entrado em contato com aquela adolescente sonhadora, o que causou um contraste com a imagem de prefeita fria que ela cultivava a todas as pessoas. O que será que tudo isso significava? Além de não conseguir respostas para suas contestações novas dúvidas lhe surgiam. Preparou sua banheira porque o que precisava naquele momento era relaxar, mas não importou o que ela fizesse ela ainda parecia ter Emma em sua mente.

Foi nesse momento que ela resolveu ligar para Kathryn. Não que a moça fosse sua amiga, mas Regina precisava de alguém que pudesse desabafar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido e a loira era o mais próximo de amiga que ela tinha. Discou o telefone e sentira seu coração acelerar ao mesmo tempo em que o medo de admitir que sentisse algo por Emma Swan tomasse conta de seu corpo.

– Alô... – respondeu a voz de Kathryn do outro lado da linha. – Quem está falando?

– Kathryn... É Regina. – respondeu com uma voz que soava menos confiante do que ela pretendia. – Eu preciso conversar com alguém. Será que poderia vir até aqui? – perguntou ao perceber que a loira permanecia calada.

– Uau... Sua ligação me pegou de surpresa. Nunca imaginava que um dia voltaria a ligar para mim. Quer dizer, eu já não tenho nenhum tipo de serventia para você. Não é mesmo?

– Eu sei que errei, mas eu preciso conversar com alguém e você foi a primeira pessoa que passou por minha mente. A única que conseguiria contar sobre o que me aflige. – desabafou Regina odiando a ideia de parecer fraca aos olhos dos outros.

– Tudo bem Regina. Daqui a pouco eu estou aí. – disse Kathryn depois de ponderar por algum tempo.

– Obrigada Kathryn. – foi a última palavra dita por Regina antes da ligação se encerrar.

Regina aproveitou para tomar seu café da manhã enquanto esperava por Kathryn. Comeu em silêncio enquanto ponderava o que falaria com a loira. Quando tinha terminado de lavar a louça do café da manhã a campainha tocou. Agora não tinha mais volta.

– Oi Kathryn... – disse Regina sem graça. – Obrigada por vir.

– Eu considerei não vir, mas eu pensei bem sobre esse assunto e acho melhor o deixar em nosso passado. Podemos começar novamente e creio que poderemos começar uma amizade. – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

No começo não se poderia chamar o que elas conversavam de um diálogo, mas era um início e quem sabe o recomeço de amizade para essas duas mulheres. Falaram de assuntos banais até que Regina se sentiu mais confortável para falar o que precisava desabafar.

– Kathryn... Eu estou confusa. – admitiu Regina. – Eu precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso e só consegui pensar em você.

– Do que gostaria de falar? – questionou a loira. – Pode confiar em mim.

– Você acharia uma espécie de loucura eu estar apaixonada por alguém? – comentou casualmente, mas tinha sido a primeira vez que admitia em voz alta estar apaixonada.

– Não me diga que Regina Mills está apaixonada? – perguntou quase gritando. – E quem é o sortudo? Vamos... Me fale logo.

– Bem, eu estou tão confusa e tenho tanto medo de me jogar nesse sentimento que achei que não seria capaz de sentir novamente. Não sei o que fazer. – admitiu com um medo em seu olhar.

– Quem diria que a prefeita dessa cidade está insegura em relação aos assuntos do coração. – disse com uma risada. – Mas, ainda não me respondeu quem é o cara. Vai fazer suspense?

– Bem, é que eu acho que me apaixonei pela pessoa errada. Quer dizer, talvez seja a certa. Não tenho certeza de mais nada. Minha cabeça está tão confusa. Eu ainda sinto como se o amor fosse uma fraqueza. Como se algo fosse acontecer e acabar com minha felicidade.

– Respira Regina. Você não saberá se você não se abrir a este novo sentimento. Mas, me conta quem é essa pessoa misteriosa?

– Eu ainda não tenho certeza se quero me abrir tanto ao ponto de contar por quem estou sentindo algo diferente.

– Eu já estou aqui e só poderei te ajudar em algo se me disser quem está amando.

– Eu amo Emma Swan! A outra mãe do meu filho e filha de Mary Margareth. O que eu faço? – questionou Regina Mills deixando por um momento sua imagem fria para trás.


	3. The shining eye's

– Emma Swan?! – exclamou a loira surpresa com a revelação de uma morena que só de comentar com alguém sobre o que sentia pela xerife da cidade já se ruborizava.

Regina havia se empenhado por tantos anos a construir uma faceta fria para si mesma, mas sua fama de ser uma pessoa fria havia caído por terra e nesse momento ela apenas aparentava ser a jovem de dezesseis anos de idade que acreditava que iria encontrar o amor verdadeiro. Talvez fosse isso mesmo. O amor verdadeiro tinha decidido bater a sua porta novamente ou Regina tinha resolvido dissolver as barreiras de seu coração mesmo que tenha sido de forma inconsciente. A verdade era que estava confusa e não ajudava nada Kathryn não conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação após sua notícia.

– Minha nossa. Emma Swan! – a loira repetia para si mesma como uma forma de acreditar nas palavras ditas por Regina. – E é verdade mesmo. Quem diria que a prefeita de Storybrooke estaria ruborizada um dia em minha frente por conta das questões do coração?

– Será que você pode falar mais baixo? – sussurrou Regina. – Pois, daqui a pouco a cidade toda estará sabendo sobre o que eu sinto por Emma de tão alto você está falando.

– Cruzes Regina. Tudo bem que eu me empolguei. Mas, com essa notícia não tem como não se surpreender.

– Você está falando como se isso fosse a novidade do século. Sério, eu não preciso de exageros para me ajudar nesse momento. Na verdade, eu necessito de alguns conselhos. – terminou de falar com a voz quase inexistente, afinal admitir certas coisas ainda era complicado para Regina porque a fazia se sentir fraca.

– Bem, se quer meus conselhos então os terá. – disse a loira se levantando do sofá e andando pela sala até que ela parou abruptamente. – Quando você percebeu que estava apaixonada por ela? – questionou para uma Regina inquieta que apenas a acompanhava com o olhar.

– Eu não sei. – respondeu Regina. – Sinceramente eu não sei quando tudo aconteceu, mas de repente eu me sinto sufocada por esse turbilhão de sentimentos que sinto por Emma. É algo tão difícil de explicar.

– Regina... Para eu poder te ajudar com qualquer coisa precisamos agir com honestidade. – disse a loira de forma incisiva. – E não me venha com essa de estar desentendida sobre o assunto porque um sentimento como amor nunca nasce assim tão do nada. – Kathryn parou para pensar um pouco e logo em seguida prosseguiu. – Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje o dia que eu conheci o meu Frederick. – comentou a loira com um brilho em seu olhar. – Foi algo tão...

– Mágico. – completou Regina que nesse momento se encontrava em conflito com si mesma. – É pra ser sincera? Então eu vou ser. Acho que já sinto algo por ela desde o dia que eu a conheci. Claro que no começo eu não relacionei a amor. Mas, eu sabia que algo diferente acontecia. Eu passei tantos anos acreditando que eu nunca mais seria capaz de amar, porque seria mais fácil viver nesta barreira que eu tinha criado ao redor de meu coração. Parecia ser muito mais fácil e conveniente pensar que talvez fosse pelo fato dela ser a mãe biológica de Henry e depois passei a acreditar que ela era uma ameaça para mim por ser a salvadora e responsável por quebrar a maldição. Mas, a verdade é que eu sempre criei desculpas para mantê-la perto de mim através de um sentimento de ódio que passei a nutrir por ela. Só que eu percebi que não era isso, que eu cada vez a queria mais perto de mim e não distante como eu insistia acreditar. Que era algo mais poderoso que nos movia. Era amor. – finalizou Regina com um sorriso em seu rosto.

– Meu Deus! – exclamou Kathryn. –Quem diria que eu iria estar viva para ver a ex Evil Queen falando de alguém com tanto amor? Dá para ver o brilho de seu olhar a quilômetros de distância?

– É tão evidente assim que eu esteja apaixonada? – questionou Regina com receio de outras pessoas da cidade vir a perceber seus sentimentos.

– Sempre acontecem as mesmas coisas quando são com os assuntos do coração. São algumas pistas que aparecem em nosso corpo e que não dá para esconder. Os olhos sempre dizem tudo, como costumam dizer, os olhos são o espelho da alma.

– Mas, com Daniel... – balbuciou a morena pensativa. – Com Daniel eu conseguia esconder.

– Bem, eu não sei exatamente como funcionam as coisas. Foram apenas algumas particularidades que eu sempre reparei em casais apaixonados. Mas, os olhos sempre são os que mais detectam quando alguém está amando. – parou a loira para pensar um pouco antes de retomar o assunto. – Mas, eu acho que podem acontecer de diversas outras formas. Às vezes o seu medo de sua mãe descobrir que você estivesse apaixonada te ajudava a disfarçar os seus sentimentos. Se bem que isso é algo que você costuma fazer até hoje, mesmo que seja bem menos aparente que antes. Em certos momentos há uma fuga sua para dentro de uma muralha interna. E outra coisa que eu pensei aqui, talvez seja pelo fato de sua mãe não ver o que estava em sua frente. Acho que viver sem um coração pode distorcer a visão de qualquer pessoa sobre o amor e consequentemente não reparar nos sinais evidentes que sempre aparecem quando alguém ama.

– É... – refletiu Regina, se bem que foi algo mais introspectivo, já que várias vezes ela demonstrava que falaria algo, mas pareciam que as palavras haviam sumido. – Talvez seja por isso. Como você... – Regina esboçou uma pergunta para Kathryn, mas não conseguiu finalizar.

– Como eu sei de tudo isso? – refletiu a loira. – Eu diria que eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito observadora e com o passar dos anos eu fui colecionando experiências. Ajudei em alguma coisa?

– Ajudou... – disse Regina levantando-se e caminhando enquanto refletia. – O que eu irei fazer? Eu já fiz algo tão difícil que foi admitir para mim mesma que eu a amo, mas como chegar até ela e falar. Isso parece tão complicado e me enche de uma angústia dentro de meu peito. E se ela não me ama do jeito que eu a amo? E se ela só quer uma aventura e eu esteja pensando em algo mais concreto?

– Regina, venha até aqui. – disse a loira puxando a morena para se sentar de volta no sofá. – Isso você só saberá se tentar. Um relacionamento se constrói aos poucos e é na convivência que tudo se constrói. Se você fugir do amor como sempre faz nunca terá a chance de saber se daria certo ou não. Entendo que tem medo de se machucar e que já tem muitas feridas em seu coração, mas assim é a vida. Se não se arriscar você sempre se perguntará se daria certo ou não. Melhor arriscar ser feliz do que sofrer pelas oportunidades perdidas. E se Emma te ama certamente os mesmos sinais que aparecem em você ela demonstrará também.

– Mas, será que ela me ama da mesma forma que eu a amo? E será que se ela me amando eu teria coragem suficiente para chegar e me declarar a ela. Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil? – questionou Regina soltando um suspiro.

– Não é tão complicado como parece, nós que tornamos sempre as coisas mais difíceis. Às vezes insistimos em algo que nunca daria certo. – a loira parou para refletir no que ela falaria para Regina. – Por exemplo, quando nós estávamos amaldiçoados... – Kathryn não gostava de ficar relembrando sua vida durante a maldição promulgada por Regina. Muito menos comentar sobre isso na frente da morena, mas agora era hora para isso. Ela precisava provar seu ponto de vista. – Eu era casada com David, nós tínhamos documentos que provavam de nós éramos de fato um casal, mas eu nunca fui apaixonada por ele e nem ele por mim. Só que insistimos em ficar naquela farsa em nome de um documento que nem importa tanto. Deixamos de procurar nossa felicidade para ficarmos um com o outro sem nem ao menos nos amarmos, e tenho certeza que esse não é o seu caso. Você ama Emma e ela deve te amar também. Como foi a noite de vocês duas?

– Maravilhosa! – confessou Regina com um enorme sorriso enfeitando seus lábios. – Como nunca tinha sido em toda minha vida. – o brilho de seu olhar demonstrava a sinceridade em todas suas palavras. – Foi mágico. Ali eu poderia dizer o que eu pensava do amor quando eu era mais nova e que deixei de acreditar por causa das circunstâncias da vida. Que ele é algo mágico e só ele produz a felicidade. – ao terminar o que falava sua voz já se encontrava embargada e Emma presente em todos os seus pensamentos. – Mas, isso não afasta o medo que eu sinto de me envolver com alguém depois de tantos anos sem ninguém. Tenho receio de fazer algo errado e de não conseguir me entregar totalmente a esse amor e sem falar que eu sempre serei perseguida pela possibilidade de perdê-la. E eu não suportarei mais uma perda em minha vida.

– Como eu já te disse antes você só saberá se você tentar. – falou a loira. – O medo sempre irá existir, mas o que importa é saber superá-lo e correr atrás de sua felicidade.

– Como eu faço para ser tão otimista como você? – questionou Regina dando um leve sorriso.

– Eu não sou tão otimista assim. Tá bom, talvez eu seja um pouco. – admitiu sorrindo. – Mas, ainda sim, confie em seu coração e ele saberá a coisa certa a se fazer. Bem, eu tenho que ir agora Regina. Marquei de sair com Frederick. Sabe como são essas coisas? Jantar e uma noite mais caliente. Preciso me preparar para o meu amor. Pense no que eu te falei que tudo dará certo. – disse Kathryn enquanto Regina a acompanhava até a porta. A morena despediu-se da loira e fechou a porta dando um leve suspiro pensando em toda conversa que teve com a loira.

– Eu queria que as coisas fossem tão mais fáceis. – comentou Regina para si mesma e tentava cada vez mais se acostumar com a ideia de ter que conviver com seus sentimentos por Emma.

– Emma... – já era a terceira vez que Mary Margareth chamava por Emma e nada da loira respondê-la. Ela permanecia com o olhar fixo para o nada e isso a incomodava. Desde que Emma chegara esta manhã que ela estava mais distante e Mary sabia que tinha lhe acontecido algo. Sua intuição de mãe gritava que sua filha precisava de conselhos. Ela sentia que algo a incomodava, mas ela não poderia imaginar o que seria. Ela parecia aérea como se estivesse preocupada. E tentava em vão encontrar os motivos para Emma estar tão avoada. – Emma, será que você pode me escutar. – desta vez Mary falou mais alto finalmente conseguindo chamar atenção da xerife.

– Mary... – respondeu Emma se assustando enquanto se recompunha. – Há quanto tempo você está aí?

– Eu estou te chamando há uns cinco minutos e nem sinal de você me escutar. – pausou a morena de cabelos curtos enquanto pensava no que falaria para Emma. Isso vinha tendo um bom resultado, já que Mary sempre tinha a tendência de sufocar Emma em uma relação de mãe e filha a qual a loira nunca esteve acostumada. Só que nesse dia o seu lado de mãe falou mais alto. – Estou preocupada com você. Admitir que precisa de um pouco descanso é normal também. Até as salvadoras merecem espairecer um pouco. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

– Não é assim tão fácil Mary, bem que eu queria que fosse. – comentou Emma. – Mas, enquanto eu me divirto por aí, grávidas podem ser assassinadas.

– Não me leve a mal Emma, mas até com você trabalhando essas grávidas continuam a ser assassinadas. Só acho que anda trabalhando demais nesse caso.

– Se a vida fosse assim tão fácil. – suspirou Emma encarando o chão. – Mas, aqui é vida real e não a Floresta Encantada. Lá tudo é resolvido de outra forma e aqui nós temos leis que tem que ser cumpridas.

– Eu entendo que temos leis a serem cumpridas, mas a vida não é apenas isso. Você costumava sair com Ruby e agora ou você passa o seu tempo na delegacia ou praticamente só dorme desde que põe os pés dentro de casa. E isso não é saudável. Tenho receio de ter estafa por estresse.

– Não precisa se preocupar comigo que eu estou me cuidando bem. – afirmou a loira enquanto se afundava no sofá com um controle em suas mãos procurando algum canal de TV para assistir.

– Se cuidando bem? – questionou Mary olhando para a filha. – Olha para o seu rosto coberto de olheiras, repara no peso que perdeu e anda se alimentando mal. Emma, eu me preocupo com você.

– Não quero que se preocupe comigo... – tentou falar, mas fora interrompida por Mary.

Emma, por favor, olha para mim. – disse tocando o rosto de sua filha com cuidado para que ela a olhasse. – Você quase não para em casa e ontem passou a noite fora, aposto que ficou o tempo todo olhando aqueles relatórios que já leu por infinitas vezes.

Emma desviou o olhar de sua mãe e ficou encarando o chão. Era como se naquele momento pudesse fugir de tudo e todos e refugiar-se num lugar só seu que mais ninguém tivesse acesso. Foi aí que uma realização bateu sobre os olhos de Mary que agora entendia tudo o que acontecia.

– Mas, como eu não fui perceber isso antes? – questionou a mulher para si mesma enquanto ela deixava escorrer lágrimas de seu rosto.

– Como assim? Perceber o que? Do que está falando? – Emma a encheu de perguntas, e quando olhou de soslaio para Snow notou um sorriso demasiado feliz no rosto de sua mãe. – Por que você está sorrindo assim? Tem alguma coisa que eu não sei?

– Emma, você está apaixonada. – respondeu a mulher com a voz embargada enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Estou tão feliz por você.

– De onde você tirou essa ideia? – indagou a loira olhando incrédula para Mary um pouco assustada por ter sido desvendada tão rápido.

– Eu sei Emma. – foi apenas o que respondeu, mas viu no rosto da xerife que ela estava repleta de dúvidas. – Eu consigo perceber quando alguém está apaixonado e o brilho em seu olhar não me engana. São os olhos quem está amando.

– Amando? De onde tirou esta ideia? – perguntou a loira torcendo para essa conversa ser encerrada. Ela não queria comentar sobre aquilo naquele momento. Não quando ela ainda não havia se recuperado emocionalmente da noite maravilhosa que teve com Regina.

– Seu pai e eu sempre nos encontramos e eu consigo perceber quem está apaixonado. – sorriu para Emma e prosseguiu. –Quase nunca eu me engano...

– Pois então, creio que está enganada agora. Não estou apaixonada por ninguém. – Emma queria que sua voz tivesse saído mais firme e quis se bater mentalmente por ter se revelado tanto em poucas ações.

– Você pode saber quem está falando a verdade, mas eu não preciso ser uma salvadora para perceber que minha filha está mentindo. Que ela está apaixonada e anda perdida em pensamentos.

– Mary... – falou Emma constrangida com a situação. – Eu nem sei ainda no que irá dar. Nem sei se sou correspondida.

– Quem será o cara pelo qual você se apaixonou? – questionou Mary pensativa e disse vários nomes, mas nenhum dos nomes ditos pela morena era por quem Emma tinha se apaixonado.

– Estou apaixonada por Regina Mills. – confessou Emma para logo em seguida olhar para Mary Margareth que não fazia mais nada além de abrir e fechar a boca, mas nenhum som conseguia encontrar seu caminho. Pareciam estar perdidos em algum lugar.

– Apaixonada? Por Regina Mills – por mais que a relação de Regina e Mary Margareth tenha melhorado um pouco elas ainda mantinham certa distancia uma da outra. Não haviam virado amigas, mas aprenderam a se respeitar. E Mary viu no rosto de sua filha o quanto ela havia se apaixonado por Regina. – Espero que dê tudo certo com você e Regina.

– Eu não sei se ela me corresponde. – respondeu tristonha. – Você aceitando eu estar apaixonada por Regina sem dar nenhum tipo de chilique? – questionou incrédula.

– Eu e Regina tivemos nossos problemas e ainda temos nossas desavenças, mas quem seria eu para impedir um amor. Sabe que eu te amo e sempre quero o melhor para você.


	4. Tu es ma came

A porta do quarto fora aberta as pressas e o casal adentrou o cômodo da casa trocando beijos ardentes que só foram interrompidos para que assim Emma empurrasse Regina em direção a cama que já se encontrava arrumada especialmente para elas. Desta vez não houve nenhum tipo de resistência por parte da morena. Pelo contrário, seu corpo desesperadamente clamava por Emma, e isso se evidenciava pelos arrepios que sentia quando as mãos da loira passavam sobre sua pele.

Mal dera tempo para Regina registrar suas últimas ações e quando havia dado por si já direcionava suas mãos para tirar as roupas que a xerife usava. Em questão de minutos as roupas que ambas as mulheres usavam foram retiradas e descartadas num canto qualquer do quarto. Naquele momento não interessava a nenhuma das mulheres onde que cada peça de roupa tinha caído porque elas permaneciam em cima da cama perdidas nas carícias que uma proporcionava a outra. Seus corpos estavam tão colados que dava a impressão que iam se fundir num só.

Dava para escutar os gemidos que saíam da boca de Regina provocados pelas lambidas precisas que Emma distribuía por todo o seu corpo. Ninguém mais a fazia se sentir assim, só a loira que parecia ter um enorme conhecimento sobre ela, e por mais que tentasse fugir de todos os seus sentimentos era sempre nos braços de Emma que Regina sempre terminava. Onde se sentia segura e protegida.

Emma aproximou-se mais ainda de Regina e colou seu corpo no da morena, e ambas as mulheres apenas aproveitaram a sensação de seus sexos roçando um no outro e logo em seguida poderiam sentir o prazer que tomavam conta de si.

Todas as sensações distintas que Emma a fazia sentir era algo mágico para Regina. Ela não conseguia explicar, ela apenas se perdia nos braços da loira. As mãos da xerife logo em seguida desceu para o sexo de Regina e seus dedos aos poucos massageou o clitóris da morena que mesmo sem perceber já gritava por Emma em meio aos seus gemidos de prazer.

– Emma... Espere! – disse Regina ofegante enquanto se afastava dos braços de Emma.

– Regina... – falou a loira fazendo um biquinho não a deixando sair da cama. – Agora que estamos na melhor parte. Fique aqui comigo. – pediu a loira dando um beijo em Regina.

– Eu já irei voltar. Prometo que não demoro. – se esquivou dos abraços de Emma. – Aliás, eu nem sairei do quarto. Só preciso ajeitar uma coisa antes de prosseguirmos. – disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto e caminhou em direção ao som que estava no canto do cômodo.

– Regina? – questionou Emma confusa com o que acontecia ao seu redor. – Eu já não estou entendendo mais nada.

– Eu... Eu preciso de uma música para poder continuar. – comentou a morena de forma categórica, mas ao mesmo tempo ruborizando sobre o seu estranho pedido. – Eu gosto de fazer sexo escutando música.

– O que? – perguntou a loira mais confusa que antes. Como assim escutar música para fazer sexo? – Mas, da nossa primeira vez você não colocou nada para a gente escutar.

– Vamos convir que nossa primeira vez foi tudo menos planejada. Mas, agora vamos ao ponto que eu me sinto mais relaxada quando escuto música. Eu consigo me entregar mais fácil. Música envolve. – disse com um sorriso adorável e em seguida colocou a música para tocar.

No mesmo momento em que Regina puxara Regina para um beijo, os acordes da quinta sinfonia de Beethoven tomaram conta do quarto. Regina aprofundava seus beijos cada vez mais, mas Emma não conseguia mais se concentrar no que estava fazendo por conta do som clássico que ao invés de lhe estimular fazia o efeito contrário.

– Regina... Você quer que eu faça sexo com você escutando música clássica? – questionou com estranhamento.

– Emma, está é uma das mais belas sinfonias de Beethoven. – responde a morena fazendo gestos com sua mão como se estivesse regendo o quarto. – Escute essa preciosidade. Um dos mais belos presentes que Ludwig Van Beethoven deixou para a eternidade. – completou a morena com os olhos fechados pegando as mãos de Emma logo em seguida. – Sinta a música e deixe-a entrar em você. A música é capaz de nos transportar para todos os lugares.

–Regina, eu sinceramente preferia outra coisa entrando em mim nesse momento e posso afirmar que não é essa tal de música clássica.

– Emma, na natureza nada se cria e tudo se transforma... A música é assim, ela nos une transcendentemente. Sinta a música. Sinta o amor que corre por nossas veias. Ame Emma Swan.

– Embora ainda seja esquisito eu estar fazendo sexo escutando uma música de quem já morreu há mais de 100 anos... – respondeu Emma deitando Regina sobre a cama e enchendo o corpo de Regina de beijos.

Ao chegar ao sexo da morena, sem aviso prévio estocou dois dedos fazendo Regina gemer de excitação.

– Emma, eu preciso de você dentro de mim... – suspirou a morena quando finalmente foi capaz de encontrar sua voz.

– Prepare-se Regina... Que eu te levarei aos céus em poucos segundos... – disse Emma com uma voz perigosa preparando-se para uma última estocada.

Regina fechou seus olhos à medida que o orgasmo se apoderou de seu corpo. Respirou profundamente para se recuperar e abriu os seus olhos para...

Encontrar a cama vazia.

– Merda! – balbuciou Regina esfregando seus olhos lentamente implorando para que tudo aquilo tenha sido verdade, porém mais uma vez tinha se tratado de um sonho.

O alarme de seu quarto disparava e o som da quinta sinfonia de Beethoven a fazia se lembrar mais intensamente do sonho que tivera. Com sua mão trêmula, Regina silenciou o alarme e a morena suspirou fundo pensando naquelas sensações distintas que Emma a fazia sentir mesmo em sonho.

Suas mãos foram em direção ao seu sexo, e ele se encontrava totalmente encharcado. E sem falar de todo o tesão que sentia. Regina enfiou dois dedos em seu sexo e um leve gemido saiu de sua boca. Não era o mesmo prazer que Emma lhe proporcionava, mas ela precisava se satisfazer para que conseguisse iniciar sua manhã.

Durante seu café da manhã, Regina pensara em seu sonho. Não era a primeira vez que tinha tido sonhos eróticos envolvendo Emma Swan. Na verdade, desde que confessara para Kathryn os sentimentos que sentia pela xerife que Regina vinha tendo esses sonhos. Um mês de sonhos assim e ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

Emma havia se tornado definitivamente o seu vício.

Na verdade, ela sabia exatamente o que teria que fazer. Mas, o medo sempre a atrapalhava. Passara em sua mente milhares de vezes sua declaração de amor a Emma e no final saía apenas: "Já tem alguma novidade sobre o serial killer?"


End file.
